Diciendo Adiós
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Muchas cosas han pasado desde la guerra. Una enfermedad sin cura ha matado miles de personas, y los Gokage deciden hacer algo al respecto. Una persona, siguiendo una pista ancestral, deberá irse de las naciones a más allá del mar. Solo algo lo frena, su persona especial, aquella que lo amaba con todo su corazón. One Shot


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro Drable de Naruto. Esta basado en una de mis escenas favoritas de un libro, que es un poco triste pero espero que les gustes.

 _ **Esta historia participa en el Reto: Contexto, luego personajes. Del foro "La academia de Konoha.**_

 ** _ **DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia y todo lo implicado con el es pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.**_**

* * *

 _ **Diciendo Adiós.**_

La lluvia caía con fuerza, entre la niebla del Puerto de Kiri. Quizás un lugar y tiempo adecuados, para lo que iba a suceder. Un grupo estaba reunido, caminando en procesión por el largo puente.

Uno de ellos, con una capucha oscura. Se separó del grupo, y caminó hasta la orilla de la arboleda que rodeaba. Aquella noche, la luna creciente acababa de aparecer tras las densas capas de niebla y nubes, brillando como una fría espectadora.

No le molestaba la lluvia. Le recordaba muchas cosas. Momentos felices, momentos tristes. Momentos que se perdían entre las redes de la memoria, y que surgían de entre las sombras del olvido con brillo cautivador y nostálgico.

Otra persona llegó y se sentó a su lado, y se quitó la capucha revelando sus coletas rubias, y sus ojos aguamarina. Esos ojos, que cautivaban a aquel cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro. Ninguno dijo nada. Pasaron unos minutos, y la segunda persona decidió hablar para romper el silencio que se había formado.

—Yo.

—Tú -Se quitó la capucha, dejando al aire sus cabellos azabache, y sus ojos negros como la noche que los rodeaba.- Temari, ¿qué haces aquí?.

—Solo vine a verte, aunque sea por última vez -Su mirada se centró en el mar que se encontraba frente a ellos. Con la lluvia, Sasuke no podría decir sí estaba llorando o no- _Tenía_ que verte.

Sasuke no dijo nada, su vista fija en el horizonte. Los labios de Temari comenzaron a temblar, como si contuviera el llanto.

—¿Qué sera de nosotros? -Dijo ella al ver que no respondía, haciendo acopio de valor.

El dudó, pero estaba claro que había entendido lo que quería decir. Procuró elegir bien sus palabras:

—No lo sé... En otro tiempo, ya sabes que habría dicho: «nada», pero... tras todo lo que nos ha sucedido, no sabría decirte. Eres joven, y puede que ya no sientas lo que sientes ahora en unos años.

—Mis sentimientos no cambiarán -dijo, segura de sí misma.

El escrutó su rostro durante un buen rato. Entonces Temari vio un cambio en sus ojos. Quizás un leve brillo.

—Si no cambian..., quizá, con el tiempo... —Sasuke le puso una mano sobre la mejilla—. Ahora no puedes pedirme más. No quiero cometer un error contigo, Temari. Naruto me dio a escoger _qué_ quería hacer, y yo escogí esto.

Hace ya unos días, Naruto había llamado a Sasuke con un mensaje urgente. Tenía dos misiones que darle, pero le dijo que la elección era suya. O quedarse, o irse.

" _Mira, Sasuke. No quiero presionarte o obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres hacer. Es tu decisión quedarte, o ayudarme. Ayudarnos, a todos. La decisión es tuya, hermano"._

—Por favor, no te vallas -Suplicó, rompiéndose.

Sasuke la abrazó, intentando calmar su dolor. Ella había pasado por mucho, y era de esperarse que se rompiera, pero el hacía esto no solo por ella sino por todos. No quería que cosas, como las muertes de Shikamaru y el hijo de ella, o el de Sakura, sucedieran.

Una cura, pensó. Eso es lo que buscaba. Una cura para la terrible enfermedad que se cernía sobre las naciones elementales. Naruto había encontrado unos antiguos escritos, que decían que más alla del mar, podrían encontrar la cura.

Pero eso no arreglaba el problema. Eso no reconfortaba a Temari, que tenía que ver como aquel que la escuchó y acompañó en su llanto y soledad se iba para quizás no regresar.

—Debo irme -Anunció, estrechando el abrazo. Sin que el lo notara, unas cuantas lagrimas caían por su rostro.- Pero regresaré. Por ti, por todos.

Temari intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca.

—Pero... no tenemos tiempo -Dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Sentía una presión en el estómago. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre- Tu... sabes que alguien te espera.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no podía hacer más.

—Considéralo... un recuerdo. De mí, de nosotros. -Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, viéndola a sus hermosos ojos. Le limpió las lagrimas con su pulgar, y le acarició suavemente sus tersas mejillas- Volveré por ustedes. No perderé a mi familia, no de nuevo.

Y la beso. Vaciando todos sus sentimientos.

El barco se llamaba Talíta, en honor a una estrella rojiza del cielo de oriente. El navío, ligero y estrecho, solo necesitaba unos centímetros de profundidad para flotar. Avanzaba en silencio y apenas había que mover el timón; parecía saber exactamente dónde quería llevarlo el timonel.

Temari veía a su amor partir lejos. Lejos de ella. Y recordó unos versos, de un poema antiguo que encontró no hace mucho.

" _Lejos, lejos, volarás lejos,_

 _Sobre los picos y los valles_

 _Hasta las tierras del más allá._

 _Lejos, lejos, volarás lejos_

 _Y nunca volverás a mí. "_

Las lagrimas brotaron. Pero unió sus manos sobre su corazón. No abandonaría la esperanza. Ella sabía que volvería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Podía Sentirlo. Ella sabía que él volvería, a ella. A su familia. No tenía ninguna duda.**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, que me encantaría saber que piensan de ese Drable. Fue un poco difícil, considerando los personajes. Pero considero que quedo bastante bien, y espero haber captado bien la tristeza de la escena. Ahora sin mucho más que decir me despido.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


End file.
